


Child of the Earth Short Stories

by TwilightNa



Series: Child of the Earth [2]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Birth, Death in Childbirth, Minor Character Death, Other, backstories, parents death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightNa/pseuds/TwilightNa
Summary: A collection of stories connected to my main story Child of the Earth. Includes the history and backstory of Melody or rather Melodia, the tragic birth of Twyla, and a special crossover in the works!





	Child of the Earth Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> First up is the sad backstory of Melody: On why she does not hibernate like her other fellow volcano dormant kind and enlightens her care for humans.

Cold and sharp blue predatory eyes watched the scientists and doctors within the medical bay busy themselves like worker bees as each one moved back and forth from examining her blood samples to evaluating her resting heart rate and her blood pressure. For a human, all this would seem exciting or rather scary. But for Melody, this was just a normal checkup for her.

After the Battle of Boston and the defeat of Ghidorah, Monarch had become excited and enthralled by the new information they would learn from Melody and her fellow Kaijus. While Godzilla was rigid and disgruntled by the tests and studies being done on him, he eventually relented when Twyla said she would be with him during every test. Rodan was comfortable whenever Melody was by his side during these tests while Mothra was content so long as the scientist did not cause more pain than necessary.

When her sixth sense began to tingle, Melody shifted her ice-cold eyes to look in the direction where she felt someone staring at her. Her eyes locked with the familiar set of brown eyes that belonged to the recently reinstated Dr. Mark Russell. Melody huffed a bit with humor seeing as he didn’t flinch or look away from her sharp gaze. He was getting used to her gaze. Melody returned her focus back to the IV on her arm and to the small needle drawing blood from her body.

When she heard a chair move up next to her, Melody locked gazes once again with Mark who had a questioning look in his eyes. Melody gave a light snort.

“If you want to ask me something, Mark, you have but to speak you know. I can answer it as best I can.”

Mark paused for just a moment, but eventually found his voice.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… since you first transformed actually…” He cleared his throat before proceeding. “Why don’t you hibernate? In a volcano or in any places where there is the presence of radiation?”

Melody stiffened and Mark felt as though he may have crossed a line. But before he could recover for himself, the humanized Kaiju sighed. And unless his ears were deceiving him, Mark though that she almost sounded… sad.

“Well…” Melody began, her voice full of melancholily, “It ties to why Rodan and myself have such drastically different appearances despite being the same species and being born in the same clutch…” Melody took a shaky breath before turning herself to look at Mark, her eyes serious and full of… sadness.

“When we were born back when the world was full of free forming radiation… Rodan and I were both runts of the dying clutch of our parents… And while in the natural order of things, the runts should not survive, our parents seemed to want Rodan to live…” Melody turned her gaze down to the ground. “Because should any of the ‘normal’ chicks die… at least the one who looked the most like our kind should survive.”

Mark nodded slightly. As unfair as it may seem to humans, parents of the animal world were not always the most parental. Hyena mothers allowed their other pups to starve and even eat the runt of their litters. Fur seals abandoned their pups in the snow, leaving them vulnerable to predators. So, Melody saying that should Rodan survive and she were to die, it unfortunately made sense.

“And yet…” Mark looked back up and saw Melody’s expression changed to one of slight happiness. “Rodan refused to let me starve. Whenever our parents were not around or were not watching us, he would feed me his share of food. He gave me the love and care that was being denied from our parents… And as we grew, our armor hardened, and our flight scales grew in. Mine were sharper and ore durable than Rodan’s…”

“And your parents still didn’t approve of it?” Melody clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“Of course not. Despite being the same species, I was born a runt _and _I had a genetic mutation… I was abnormal and unnatural. With my sharp blue eyes instead of amber or molten gold colored ones, hard obsidian scales instead of volcanic rock and hardened magma, I was hardly a desirable hatchling. I was a liability and my appearance made me undesirable for mating in my kind. Had Rodan not stood up for me and kept me healthy, I would not be alive today…”

Melody sighed again and looked to the scientist carefully taking the needle and blood sample tube out of her arm. Her skin moved and a slight magma glow peeked out through the small hole. But it was quickly covered up by a hard and black speck of obsidian. Once she had healed Melody turned her attention back to Mark.

“Our relationship endured many challenges from our parents dislike of our strengthening bond to the predators who wished to eat us… but we always had each other’s backs… until the Storm came.” Melody switched her gaze to focus on her lap and she wrapped her arms around herself… as though she were protecting herself from an imaginary threat.

“It was a violent storm… unlike the many we had once faced before… the water churned… the wind tore down the trees and moves the once heavy stones surrounding our nest… the rain unrelenting… and in that storm, the wind swept underneath my wings and tossed me into the mercy of the Storm…” Her eyes closed and her face turned into a grimace. Mark could tell she was holding back tears.

“Rodan and I had barely learned to fly… and my wings were not strong enough to fight against those wings at such a young age… So, I was swept up and away, crying out for Rodan, for our parents for _anyone_to save me from this beast… but no one came…” Melody opened her eyes and gulped down the lump building in her throat. Mark allowed her to collect herself before she continued.

“The Storm delivered me to a massive landmass in which there was an uninhabited massive super volcano… My energy from trying to fight against the winds was depleted greatly so this massive oasis of radiation was a blessing to me and so I climbed into the warm and soothing liquid magma, letting myself rest for an unknown time to restore my strength… but… after so long… I realized that my mutated self caused something to happen…” Melody sighed. “The volcano erupted.”

Mark blinked. “… What?”

Melody side glanced at him and saw the confusion on his face. “I said the volcano erupted. It erupted while I was hibernating no less. In a panic I fled from the one home I had been resting in and watched the once quiet mountain explode and cover the ground and eclipse the sun in volcanic ash and plasma… At the time I was thoroughly confused… Instincts told me that this was unnatural and abnormal and must have been caused by an outside source. But there was no other of my species around… So instead I flew off to find another home… this one was close to human populace, but I had shifted into my more human form and slipped into their sleeping volcano during the night… and all seemed well for hundreds of years… until _that_one exploded as well.” Melody’s face became somber and full of regret and shame.

“But this time… this time there were humans who suffered and died from this explosion… As I flew high above the pyroclastic cloud, I heard their screams… I smelt their fear… I saw them all be encased and suffocate under the ash and lava…”

Tears fell from Melody’s ice blue eyes… her face contorted to one of guilt, self-hatred and regret. And not even Mark could deny those genuine expressions on her face.

“Those innocent humans died… their spouses, children, their extended families all perished… because of me…” Melody took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“So I flew away and searched for another home… one far away from humans and far away from my second destroyed home… this one was on an island far away in the ocean… there were other islands… but I chose the one that had a rather active volcano… and once again… I rested there… hundreds of years passed and then…”

“That one erupted.” Mark finished, looking to the ground.

“It did more than erupt, Mark. It practically exploded. It sank itself and the island it was on back into the depths of the sea… And so my third home was gone… It was too much of a coincidence… but I tried one last time… flying to a dormant volcano near the one I had first rested in… Since so much time had passed from my first home, the once forested landscape had smaller human dwellings and so I carefully hid into the great mountain… and only a short time after it practically blew its top off. And so many human lives were endangered and many more lost… animals died, and the forest withered…” Melody sighed and more tears fell.

“After that… after the four times in a row of what happened with every home I had tried to claim as my own… I knew it was because of me… every eruption or explosion was my fault… I do not know why… but because of whatever the hell made me so different and so unnatural I cannot have a home… I can never have a place to call my own… I can never hibernate nor can I ever rest like the rest of the other Kaijus… I’ll forever be a kaiju who knows no home or territory… and I’ll always be an outcast of my kind…” Melody turned her gaze back to Mark, eyes full of resolution and acceptance.

“But I suppose that’s alright… I can live peacefully among humans. I can have a place where I am not hated or subjugated against my will. And that’s all I ever wanted.” She gave a light smile to Mark.

“I can be an outcast among other outcasts.”


End file.
